


Snowstruck

by deleerium



Series: Staggering to Life [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleerium/pseuds/deleerium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi doesn't have much experience with comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place soon after Tobi's first real 'talk' with Naruto (with Kakashi & Yamato looking on).

Kakashi stares unblinking at his former kohai, but the set of Tenzou’s chin is all too familiar. After a few more minutes of futile staring, Kakashi drops his head and with a dramatic sigh, slowly climbs to his feet. 

He ignores the knowing smirk the flicks across Tenzou’s otherwise stoic features and ambles across the narrow room. He opens the connecting door slowly, but without caution. Although he’s not certain of his reception, he is certain there is no enemy on the other side. And not just because of the traps he’s set over nearly every square inch of the perimeter. 

Naruto couldn’t hide chakra that depressing if he tried. 

“Yo,” Kakashi says, but it comes out more ‘hovering mother’ than he’d intended and he covers it with a cough and a lame mumble about how late it’s getting. 

Naruto’s only acknowledgement is a quiet grunt. He’s sprawled in the middle of the snow-dusted tatami, head tipped back and staring up into the moonlight that spills through the gaping hole that used to be the inn’s roof. The twisted remnants of Yamato’s jutsu cast shadows dark enough to turn parts of Naruto’s bright clothing gray. The rest of him glows with a disturbingly unnatural brilliance. 

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Kakashi shuffles across the room, and after a long moment, lowers himself to the floor next to Naruto with great effort. The exaggerated display doesn’t even get a snort from his companion. He glances at Naruto out of the corner of his eye and after a moment, pulls his hands out of his pockets and leans back, stretching his legs out as he mimics Naruto’s pose. 

After a while the snow stops, but the air is still frigid. 

“He’s probably really fucking pissed,” Naruto says, the words falling like a trashcan in an alley of silence. He’s delicate that way. 

It’s Kakashi’s turn to grunt in agreement. Assuming what Madara has said about Itachi is true, it’s more than likely Sasuke is experiencing several strong emotions – some of which may or may not be good. 

Naruto sighs and tips forward, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands until they are red with the rubbing and swollen with too much expended emotion. “It’s just…does he have to be an asshole every time?” he says, hands tugging at his hair in frustration.

Kakashi peers at Naruto. “Uchiha?” It’s not a question. 

“I know, right?” Naruto makes another frustrated sound and drops his hands into his lap.

Kakashi makes a noise of agreement. As silence fills the room, he looks at the sky, looks at Naruto, then hefts himself up off the floor again. He settles behind Naruto, and with as much deliberate delicacy as he can manage, slowly leans in until their backs are touching.

At the first touch of vest to jacket, Naruto wriggles back against his warmth like a puppy and Kakashi has to brace himself against the full weight of a snuggling jinchuuriki. His uncovered eye goes from smiling to startled when a mass of blonde hair appears at his shoulder, Naruto’s gaze bright and guileless from bare inches. “You’re not as tall as ero sennin.” 

Kakashi blinks at him. And catches himself staring at the purple smudges under eyes that speak of too many burdens and not enough sleep. He resists the urge to press his mouth against the nearest. 

“Not as warm either,” Naruto grouses, shifting to get closer before he finally settles.

Kakashi does not apologize for being shorter or thinner than his pupil’s master. He knows the cold hands that have snuck into the warm spaces between his hips and vest means there is no need. 

“And don’t try anything perverted.” This last Naruto mumbles without rancor and Kakashi feels him finally relax into slumber, despite the cold, and unknowns and unbelievable revelations. 

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Kakashi says. 

There’s a snort from over his shoulder and a mumbled ‘yes, you would’.

Kakashi doesn't apologize for that either.


End file.
